User blog:GamingFanatic/Join Team Aqua
What is Team Aqua? TEAM AQUA IS THE BEST THING EVER!!! Team Aqua is an organization bent on expanding the ocean! Why, you may ask? IT'S ALL EXPLAINED IN THIS VIDEO! If we keep going down the path we're going now, it will only cause pain and suffering! Our world's water supply is being ruined right now! With chemicals being dumped into lakes, us pumping water out of them, etc. And it's not even OUR water! Look at the ocean! Remember that giant oil spill 3 years ago? Millions upon millions of sea life died from that! And even more than that die of pollution every year! And what about the Pokémon? It's not like it they're fault this is happening! They did nothing! We're only destroying our ecosystem! This will lead to our downfall! We need to stop it! And the only way to stop it is expanding the ocean. By expanding the ocean, we get more fresh water, and give more room for clean water for the Pokémon! No longer will they have to suffer from our heinous actions! In order for us to conquer our goals, we need the help of Kyogre. What's Kyogre, you may wonder? Kyogre is a Legendary Water-type Pokémon that has the ability to create water out of nothing! It has been said to had fought a fierce battle with the Legendary Ground-type Pokémon Groudon over the natural energy that our planet was filled with thousands of years ago! If we can awaken Kyogre from it's thousand-year sleep and get it on our side, we can expand the ocean and bring an end to the awfulness we have caused! What is Team Magma? Team Magma is an organization bent on doing the opposite of what we want: They want to EXPAND THE LANDMASS! This will only cause more pollution, and only decrease our water even more! We need water to live! They're crazy! And they want to awaken Groudon and have it dry up the ocean! Think about all the Pokémon that will die from that! And not just the Pokémon! We'll all die from the heat and loss of water as well! AND THEY DON'T EVEN GIVE A ████ ABOUT THE POKÉMON!!! HERE'S TEAM MAGMA'S LEADER, MAXIE, ADMITTING THAT TEAM MAGMA ONLY CARES ABOUT "HELPING" HUMANITY AND POLLUTING THE ENVIRONMENT!!! PEOPLE LIKE HIM ARE WHAT LEADS TO HUMANITY'S DOWNFALL! AND NOT JUST HUMANITY: EVERYTHING! AND IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S THEIR FAULT! TEAM MAGMA IS A PERFECT EXAMPLE OF WHAT WE DON'T NEED, AND WHY THIS NEEDS TO BE STOPPED! Why Should I Join Team Aqua? Think about all the things I said above. Doesn't it make you feel sad that the poor Pokémon are suffering and dying because of our carelessness? Don't you want to do something to help? You can! Team Aqua will accept ANYONE willing to help our cause! Sometimes, we might have to go to extreme measures to make our wish come true, but it's worth it in the end, knowing that all the Pokémon will be happy. #JoinTeamAqua WE NEED THIS TO SPREAD, PEOPLE! We can't just sit idly about and hope this happens! We need to spread the word of our hopes and dreams! Go onto whatever social media site you use and use #JoinTeamAqua to help support our cause! Together, we can make a difference for humanity, and more importantly, for Pokémon! #JoinTeamAqua http://i731.photobucket.com/albums/ww313/skorpyon9/JoinTeamAqua.gif 'Will you join Team Aqua? Yes No Maybe I don't know I'll think about it Others + Others - ' Category:Blog posts Category:Pokemon Category:Team Aqua Category:Team Magma Sucks